powertripkfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory Cove
Cory Cove (b. April 22, 1980) is the co-host of the PowerTrip Morning Show. He started as an intern on the show 4 months after its debut in 2001. He is the creator and host of the Initials Game. Cory spells his name the correct way, and he has no tolerance for people named Corey. PowerTrip Career Cory started as an intern on the PowerTrip in March of 2002. He eventually worked his way into a regular role on the show 2 years later. Following the departure of "Superstar" Mike Morris, Cory took over the lead host role for the PowerTrip. Famous Bits Our Jacques '''Cory calls into the show as former NHL'er and Minnesota Wild coach Jacques Lemaire . '''Meatsauce Translator '''When Paul "Meatsauce" Lambert makes a statement that may be confusing to the audience or others in studio, Cory will attempt to translate what Sauce meant to say. He is generally spot-on. '''Chicago Black Hawks '''Whenever Cory refers to the NHL team from Chicago, he places a long pause between "Black" and "Hawks" so that it is clear he is referring to the hockey team and not anything else. '''Because it doesn't exist, because that's nonsense, because you're an adult - '''As an atheist who doesn't believe in psychic abilities or paranormal activity, Cory will often use the Ron Swanson quote to share his feelings on a topic. '''Of Anaheim '''Cory often refers to a team as being "of Anaheim", a reference to the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim team name that occurred in 2005. For instance, he will say the "Chicago Bears of Anaheim". '''The decade, not the night club '''If Cory, or anyone else on the show, mentions "the 90's" he will clarify that they are referring to the period of time instead of the popular night club. This is likely because there is a well known rumor that Cory enjoys the company of men more than women. Relationship to Chris Hawkey Cory once hit Chris Hawkey in the penis with a baseball, causing his penis to bleed. He also once saved Chris Hawkey's life while in Mexico. Chris slipped in the water and grabbed Cory's man tool by accident, thus saving him from potentially drowning. Quirks '''Food '''Cory has a very limited number of foods he will eat, mostly just chicken fingers, french fries, and Red Lobster cheddar bay biscuits. He does not like foods to be mixed, and has a long list of foods he has never even tried, including hamburgers, hot dogs, tacos, pizza, and most vegetables. Cory also feels compelled to finish off foods that come in sleeves, such as Girl Scout cookies, Ritz crackers, Pringles chips, or Oreo cookies. Cory does like egg nog, after his parents convinced him to drink it when he was little, calling it "Christmas Shake". '''Fainting '''Cory has experienced episodes where he briefly passes out. This is most frequently caused when his blood is drawn, but has also famously happened in other ways: * after he drank a Coke Zero * after hitting his knee on the door of his clothes dryer * after jumping off his steps and twisting his ankle * after getting his blood drawn at the doctor * after bumping his leg with a bowling ball '''Crying Cory has indicated that the last time he cried was at the movie E.T. when he was a kid. He has stated that the closest he came to crying since is during Andy Murray's interview following his defeat at Wimbledon in 2009. Chris Hawkey has claimed that Cory teared up when Jaebus received his van. Cory will never truly trust another human being, which probably explains the number of Cory's Friends. Cory has claimed that he has never sharted. Cory owns several very valuable 1990 Mark Jackson NBA trading cards which feature the Menendez brothers watching in the crowd after they murdered their parents. Timberwolves Superfan Ever since his formative years, Cory has been one of Minnesota Timberwolves' most loyal fans. He attends games all the time, the most recent of which was the Home Opener, two years ago. He also attended Ricky Rubio's debut on December 17, 2011. At one Wolves' game, Cory had the opportunity to get Dikembe Mutombo's autograph. Unfortunately, as Dikembe informed Cory, if he had signed something for Cory, he would have had to sign something for e-v-e-r-y-b-o-d-y, even though there was no one else around. Professional Poker Player Cory had a big tournament win in 2013, and since then has had several cash wins. After competing in multiple world series of poker tournaments, Cory has officially retired from the game of poker in 2018. Historic Bets Cory has taken part in several bets that have become legendary. The IHOP Bet Cory's friend Eric offered to buy him breakfast if he could name the number of IHOP's within 50. Cory guessed 1200, which was the exact number. Eric was pissed that he lost on the exact number. The waitress then came over to the table and Eric asked her how many IHOP's there were. Her response was, "I don't know. 8?" This response made Eric even more furious since someone who worked at the INTERNATIONAL House of Pancakes thought there were only 8 locations worldwide. Including Maplewood, Minnesota.